Looking Through The Eyes of Love
by kutunakal
Summary: Kata orang, cinta itu membutakan seseorang. Apa yang terjadi ketika cinta itu membutakan seseorang, dalam arti sebenarnya? Sebuah kisah cinta GTOP (Kwon Jiyong & Choi Seunghyun) yang klasik, namun berharga. Heavy angst I'm warning you guys.


**Looking Through The Eyes of Love**

Author : kutunakal / Sun JiTop

Pairing : GTOP-lah, menurutmu?

Disclaimer : mereka sih teken kontraknya ama YG tapi to me, all of them belongs tooooooo meeeeeeee #ala nenek lampir

Rating : Imma keep it PG, any request for more?

WARNING : 7000+ words! *applaud myself. Ini panjang banget guys I'm warning you. Jadi siapkan popcorns n soda yah, enjoy.

"Ow!"

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku ketka aku merasakan seseorang menabrakku dan membuat keseimbanganku hilang. Aku bisa merasa tubuhku limbung, dan tak lama kemudian pantatku mencium permukaan trotoar yang keras, membuatnya berdenyut nyeri. Aku bisa mendengar kaca mata hitam Ray Ban-ku yang lepas mengeluarkan bunyi 'krak' yang tidak enak saat orang yang menabrakku menginjaknya. Sial, aku memakai semua uang tabunganku selama 1 tahun untuk membeli kacamata mahal itu. Sial, aku benar-benar sial hari ini.

"Astaga! Aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Suara orang di hadapanku ini begitu berat dan rendah, kalau aku mendengarnya dalam siatuasi yang berbeda, aku mungkin akan terpesona. Tetapi bagian bawah badanku masih berdenyut sakit akibat pendaratanku yang tidak mulus. Ketika aku mencoba berdiri, seluruh tubuhku langsung protes, dan aku jatuh terduduk lagi di trotoar itu. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan angin di depan wajahku, menandakan pemuda di hadapanku—kemungkinan besar yang menabrakku sampai jatuh—mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Gaho, di mana Gaho?" sejenak aku lupa bahwa aku membawa Gaho, anjing shar pei kesayanganku yang juga adalah anjing penuntunku. Dia sudah memberikanku peringatan sebelumnya, dia menyalak ringan, memberitahuku aku berjalan di jalur orang lain dan mungkin akan menabrak, tapi aku menghiraukan peringatannya. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Kesakitan, dan kehilangan Gaho. "Gaho, Gaho boy, kau di mana?" aku berseru agak keras. Tak lama aku merasakan sebuah jilatan di punggung tanganku.

"Ini.. anjingmu. Dia dari tadi berdiri di sampingmu, mengendusku. Hey," aku kembali mendengar suara rendah itu. Aku mendengar pemuda itu tertawa, mungkin Gaho sedang melakukan sapaan ramahnya pada orang asing ini. "Mm, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau kau berada di tengah-tengah jalaan yang sangat padat, Kwon Jiyongssi. Kalau kau izinkan aku membantumu berdiri dan—"

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" mana aku peduli aku ada di tengah jalan orang atau tidak. Aku ini buta! Bukankah masyarakat seharusnya memberi toleransi pada mereka yang kekurangan?

"Oh, itu tertulis di nametagmu."

"Nametagku?"

"Ya, maksudku.. bukan, eh.. maksudku," aku bisa mendengarnya berdehem dengan gugup. Pemuda di hadapanku ini berusaha menutupi kegugupan dan rasa bersalahnya. "Maksudku.. namamu tertulis di nametag anjingmu. Di sini tertulis pemiliknya bernama Kwon Jiyongssi, yang adalah kau, kalau aku tidak salah. Apa aku salah?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu kalau kau salah? Bagaimana kalau kau adalah penculik atau pembunuh berantai yang menjadikan aku korbanmu berikutnya?" aku tidak peduli jika aku terdengar kasar. Aku mulai kesal pada orang-orang yang lewat dan menubruk-nunbruk tubuhku yang masih terduduk karena tidak sanggup berdiri. Aku tidak akan heran jika orang asing di hadapanku ini akhirnya meninggalkanku begitu saja karena aku mengesalkan, tetapi yang aku dengar malah sebuah tawa renyah dari suara rendah yang mebuat bulu romaku berdiri itu.

"Aku memang seorang pembunuh bayaran, yang memakai jas pink dan celana warna-warni. Kau pikir ada pembunuh bayaran sebodoh aku? Ayolah," pemuda ini masih tertawa ketika lagi-lagi aku merasakan sebuah tangan terulur di hadapanku. "Aku bantu kau berdiri. Aku bertanggung jawab atas cideramu, jadi biarkan aku membantumu, Kwon Jiyongssi."

Aku akhirnya menerima tangan yang terulur di hadapanku, merasakan telapaknya yang hangat dan sedikit berkeringat. Entah mengapa aku tidak merasa jijik. Memegang tangannya membuatku merasakan kenyamanan yang janggal, seperti aku sudah sering sekali nelakukan ini dengannya setiap aku butuh perlindungan. Pshhhhh, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya tapi pikiranku sudah kemana-mana.

"Mana aku tahu kau pakai baju apa. Aku buta, kalau kau belum tahu," kataku sedikit aksar. Tapi aku merasa orang asing ini tahu aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya.

"Aku tahu, Jiyongssi. Aku tahu," terbersit sedikit kesedihan dalam suara pemuda ini. aku tidak tahu alasannya. Mungkin dia punya keluarga atau teman yang juga buta. Yang membuatku ngeri adalah, aku tidak menyukai nada itu di dalam suaranya. Rasanya aku ingin menghapus kesedihan di dalam nada bicaranya entah bagaimana caranya. Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan belum mengenal siapa orang ini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merasa seperti itu?

Kugelengkan kepalaku, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh di dalamnya. Aku masih berpegang pada tangannya ketika aku mencoba melangkah, tetapi begitu telapak kakiku menyentuh tanah, aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menembak tulang ekorku. Otomatis aku mencengkeram lengan kokoh yang entah bagaimana langsung terulur begitu aku membutuhkan pegangan.

"Sial. Aku tidak bisa melihat. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa berjalan. Yah, kurang apalagi penderitaanku hari ini?" aku berseru pada siapapun yang mendengarku. Ya, tentu saja aku kesal. Seharusnya aku bertemu dengan teman-teman masa kecilku yang sudah lama tidak aku temui semenjak aku pindah ke Amerika Serikat. Aku tahu aku belum telat, tapi bagaimana bisa aku ke sana tepat waktu kalau aku tidak bisa jalan begini? Tepat setelah aku menyerukan kekesalanku pada nasib, aku mendengar gemuruh di langit, dan tetesan air mulai membasahi wajahku.

"Me and my big mouth," kataku. Pemuda yang masih memegang lenganku ini terkekeh, rasanya aku ingin memukul wajahnya. Berani-beraninya dia mentertawakan penderitaanku? Walaupun aku harus akui, suaranya memabukkan dan membuatku ingin terus mendengarnya.

"Ayo, kita harus berteduh. Aku akan membantumu," katanya, dan aku merasa lengannya yang sedang tidak memegang lenganku melingkar di pinggangku. Omo, kenapa aku tiba-tiba deg-degan? Aku berdiri begitu dekat dengan pemuda tak kukenal ini, dan harum tubuhnya.. harumnya perpaduan antara aroma rokok dan sebuah produk mandi berbau kayu manis dan jeruk yang sangat familiar di hidungku. Produk yang aku dan Hyung-ku sering pakai bersama ketika dulu kami—tunggu, kenapa aku memikirkan orang itu lagi? Aku menghabiskan 10 tahun hidupku di Amerika untuk melupakan orang itu, tolong jangan sekarang.

Aku mendengar pemuda ini berbicara pada Gaho seraya melepas lengannya yang kucengkram dari lenganku untuk memegang besi penuntun Gaho, dan dengan sebelah tangannya menyeimbangkanku agar aku setengah bersandar pada tubuhnya sehingga memudahkannya membantuku berjalan. Ini sangat aneh, tapi aku mempercayainya. Aku samasekali tidak curiga padanya atau takut pada orang yang belum kukenal ini, dan aku membiarkannya menuntunku, tak berapa lama, aku sudah duduk manis di sebuah kafe (aku yakin itu adalah sebuah kafe karena aku bisa mencium aroma manis dari kue-kue yang disajikan juga aroma kopi yang nikmat) menunggu si orang asing menbawakan pesanan ke mejaku. Gaho dititipkan ke sebuah kios koran di luar karena binatang peliharaan tidak diijinkan masuk ke dalam kafe. Untungnya penjaul koran itu baik hati dan bersedia berbagi atap dengan Gaho sampai hujannya reda dan aku dan Gaho bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku sibuk menengok kanan kiri, mengendus aroma-aroma menyenangkan khas kedai kopi ketika aku mencium aroma kayu manis dan citrus itu menguat. Benar saja, dalam beberapa detik, seseorang menaruh piring di hadapanku.

"Satu croissant keju dan segelas peppermint latte pesananmu sudah tersedia, Tuan," suara rendah si orang asing mengumumkan kedatangannya bersama pesananku. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum yang berkembang di wajahku. Aku mendengarnya menarik kursi di hadapanku dan menghempaskan dirinya di situ sembari berseru senang, "Aigoooo aku sangat suka cheese cake!"

Senyumku makin lebar mendengar kekonyolan itu. Suaranya dan kekonyolannya tidak serasi, tetapi bagaimanapun aku suka mendengarnya. "Terimakasih kau sudah mengambilkan pesananku...?"

Ketika akan berterimakasih padanya, aku baru sadar kalau aku belum menanyakan namanya dari tadi. Dan dia juga tidak memberitahuku namanya. Ini sedikit memalukan.

"Oh, Seunghy—o!"

"Seunghyo?" nama yang sedikit aneh.

"Seungho, maksudku. Namaku Yang Seungho. Seungho, panggil saja aku Seungho. Ya, aku Seungho."

Aku mendengus. Kenapa dia terdengar gugup? Apa dia memberiku nama palsu? Tetapi aku tidak mendengar nafasnya menjadi cepat, atau gestur kegugupan lain. Hanya pengulangan menyebut namanya saja yang terdengar berlebihan. Seperti dia sedang meyakinkanku, juga dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia adalah Seungho. Yah, ketika kau tidak bisa melihat, kau mengandalkan indera lain untuk melihat. Aku menggunakan telingaku untuk mendengar segala gerakan atau gestur dari sekelilingku dan memberitahuku apa yang mereka rasakan dari gestur itu.

"Baiklah, Seunghossi. Terimakasih atas traktiranmu."

Memang tadi Seungho bilang dia akan membayar makanan dan minuman untukku, untuk menebus kesalahannya.

"Aigoo, tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan.. dengan.. apa yang telah aku lakukan.. padamu."

"Psssshhhh," aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku di depan wajahku, memintanya menghentikan itu. Kenapa dia membesar-besarkan perkara ini sih? "Kakiku hanya terkilir. No big deal."

".. yeah," jawabnya setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Ya, aku tahu. Apa.. apa kau yakin kau tidak perlu ke dokter, Jiyongssi? Kau tidak bisa jalan begitu apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku seharusnya bertemu dengan seorang sahabatku di sekitar Apgujeong sini, tetapi.. kita sedang ada di kafe apa, Seunghossi? Biar aku suruh temanku itu datang ke sini saja."

Begitu Seungho memberitahuku nama kafe yang sedang kami sambangi ini – Tours Le Jours – aku langsung mengirim pesan teks pada Daesung dan Youngbae, meminta mereka untuk datang ke kafe ini karena aku tidak mungkin berjalan ke tempat pertemuan kami seharusnya. Aku menggunakan ponsel model lama yang masih memiliki keypad di atasnya. Smartphone? Bleh, aku tidak bersahabat dengan mereka. ibuku pernah bilang kalau smartphone sekarang sudah canggih dan ada teknologi pembacaan pesan untuk mereka yang tidak bisa melihat, namun aku tidak mau menghabiskan uang banyak kalau apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan ponsel mahal itu sama saja dengan apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan ponsel murah. Aku menggunakan ponselku untuk bertukar telepon atau mengirim SMS. Ya, aku masih hafal urutan abjad di keypad ponsel, yaaaahhh, salah-salah sedikit orang mengertilah. Mereka biasanya menjawab pesanku dengan sebuah panggilan telepon, seperti yang dilakukan Youngbae begitu menerima pesanku. Youngbae akan membawa kekasihnya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini, Park Bom, yang belum pernah aku temui, ke acara reuni kami ini. Daesung juga mengatakan kalau ia akan membawa kekasih yang baru saja dipacarinya selama beberapa minggu, seorang gadis yang kukenal sangat populer di lingkungan perumahan kami dulu, Sulli.

"Jadi kau akan janjian dengan kedua temanmu itu di sini?"

"Neh," aku mengangguk menjawab Seungho. "Daesungie dan Youngbae akan kemari secepat yang mereka bisa. Tapi rencana jadi sedikit kacau karena hujan, Youngbae tidak membawa mobilnya tetapi naik motor. Jadi aku rasa mereka—um, Seunghossi, kau tidak apa-apa?" aku berhenti berbicara ketika mendengar Seungho tersedak minumannya dan akibatnya dia terbatuk hebat. Aku berusaha membantunya dengan mengulurkan tisu ke arahnya, yang setelah batuknya reda kemudian diterimanya.

"Terimakasih," katanya, nafasnya masih sedikit terengah. "Kau.. Daesung? Daesung dan Youngbae akan ke sini?"

"Ng? Kau kenal dengan Daesung dan Youngbae?"

"Ani," jawabnya dengan cepat. Aku bisa mendengarnya menggeser kursi yang sedang dia duduki. "Aku hanya bertanya saja. Oh, Jiyongssi, aku sangat senang menghabiskan waktuku di sini denganmu, tetapi aku harus pergi kerja."

"Oh!" entah kenapa aku merasa sedih karena dia harus pergi. Mungkin dia memang sedang buru-buru, makanya tadi sampai menabrakku di jalan. "Kau harus pergi?"

"Ya, aku.. harus bekerja dan—"

"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanpa malu aku bertanya. Aku menyukai Seungho, dan aku tidak perlu menyembunyikannya. Rasa kecewaku muncul ketika Seungho dengan ragu-ragu menjawab bahwa lebih baik kalau kamu tidak bertemu lagi. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, tetapi pasti tanpa sadar aku memanyunkan mulutku dengan gestur manja sehingga Seungho tiba-tiba mengambil ponsel yang masih aku genggam.

"Tapi kalau memang kau mau, aku free setiap weekend dan hari Rabu pagi, tetapi setiap malam kecuali sabtu-minggu aku harus bekerja," aku mendengarnya mengetik sesuatu di ponselku, lalu dia mengembalikan gadget itu ke dalam genggamanku. "Aku masukkan nomorku di dalam buku teleponmu. Aku tidak memasukkannya dalam speed dial, tapi kalau kau buka buku teleponmu, namaku adalah nama pertama disitu, okay?"

"Ah, baiklah, Seungho-ssi," tanpa sadar suaraku menjadi ceria. Entah karena Seungho bersedia bertemu denganku lagi, atau karena dia memberiku nomornya, atau karena dua-duanya. Di kejauhan aku mendengar denting bel yang menandakan ada tamu masuk ke kafe berbunyi, lalu terdengar suara Daesung yang nyaring berseru "Itu Jiyong Hyung!"

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan teman-temanku dulu?"

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku benar-benar harus—senang bertemu denganmu Jiyongssi!" setelah menepuk bahuku, aku mendengarnya memakai tudung hoodienya sebelum berlalu dan pergi. There goes my hero. And here comes the devils.

"JIYONG HYUUUUUUU~NG!"

"Omo!" aku berasakan sebuah hempasan keras menerpa tubuhku yang bisa dibilang kecil ini. daesung. Anak itu sejak dulu selalu punya kebiasaan memeluk siapapun yang ada di sebelahnya tanpa berpikir. Pernah sekali, ketika aku sedang sakit cacar, Daesung memelukku tanpa ragu sampai dia sendiri tertular penyakitku. Haha, dasar bocah lugu. Tapi aku sayang pada Daesung. Ketika Ayah belum menikah dengan ibuku sekarang ini—yang bukan ibu kandungku meskipun dia sangat menyayangiku—aku selalu kesepian. Daesung adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Kang yang tinggal persis di sebelah rumah kami. Daesung adalah satu-satunya yang mau bermain dengan anak sepertiku. Aku sangat pendiam dan banyak orang segan mendekatiku. Kecuali Daesung. "Daesung-aaaaaaaaaah!"

Daesung tersenyum di bahuku. Ini merupakan sebuah hal yang tidak biasa, tapi aku pikir perpisahan kami selama 10 tahun membuat Dae pantas mendapatkan sebuah pelukan.

"Hyuuuuung, aku merindukanmu.. sangat-sangat merindukanmu!"

Youngbae juga menyapaku, mengenalkanku pada Bom yang baru sekali ini bertemu denganku. Aku rasa Bae bercerita banyak tentangku, karena Bom tampak tidak terkejut dengan keadaanku yang buta. Mereka merupakan teman duet dalam sebuah grup akustik yang mereka bentuk semasa kuliah, dan sampai sekarang masih sering tampil di kafe-kafe di sekitar kampus mereka. Kami bercakap-cakap sampai malam, sampai ibuku menelepon dan menyuruhku pulang. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah kali pertamaku keluar sendiri di Seoul setelah kami kembali ke tanah airku ini minggu lalu. Seperti dugaanku, Daesung dan Youngbae langsung mengadukan keadaan kakiku pada ibuku, sehingga dia sempat histeris dan mengancam akan melarangku keluar dari rumah sendiri lagi. Tapi setelah meyakinkannya kalau aku baik-baik saja dan masih bisa berjalan normal, ibuku sedikit reda kepanikannya. Aku tidak boleh dilarang keluar. Bagaimana aku akn menemui Seungho kalau Ibu melarangku keluar begini?

/ccc/

Aku dan Seungho bertemu secara rutin setiap hari Rabu pagi dan Sabtu sekarang. Seungho lebih tua 1 tahun dariku, tetapi tingkahnya seringkali seperti anak yang jauh lebih muda dariku. Seungho membantuku mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah toko buku dan alat musik khusus untuk orang-orang sepertiku. Aku menyebut orang seperti diriku sebagai orang yang memiliki kekurangan, tetapi Seungho menyebut kami 'spesial'. Ya, aku juga merasa spesial setiap kali berada di dekatnya. Dia memperlakukanku selayaknya orang normal, seperti aku tidak buta, tetapi tetap membatasi dirinya dalam berkata-kata dan berperilaku. Dia juga tidak selalu menuntunku, dengan santai Seungho menggandeng tanganku kalau aku jauh tertinggal darinya, atau kalau aku memanggilnya karena aku kehilangan dirinya. Beberapa minggu mengenal Seungho, aku merasa aku mulai menyukainya. Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Ketika aku mengungkapkan ini padanya, Seungho mengatakan kalau dia belum siap untuk sebuah hubungan. Tetapi dia mengakui kalau dia juga menyukaiku. Dia masih memiliki sebuah hutang pada seseorang yang penting bagi hidupnya, dan sebelum dia bisa membayar hutang itu, dia ingin aku menunggunya. Aku bersedia. Aku akan lakukan apapun untuknya. Yang membuatku sedih dan seringkali kecewa padanya adalah, Seungho tidak pernah mau, samasekali tidak mau, bertemu dengan teman-temanku ataupun keluargaku. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Daesung, atau Youngbae, ataupun orangtuaku. Entah apa alasannya, aku ingin sekali tahu. Tapi biarlah, selama dia masih mau bertemu denganku, aku sudah cukup senang.

Hari adalah tepat 4 bulan setelah kami pertama kali bertemu – bertabrakan - di Apgujeong. Hari ini adalah giliranku mentraktir Seungho. Dia mengijinkanku memilih tempatnya, selama aku yang membayar semuanya. Dasar Seungho, selalu saja, tidak pernah mau melewatkan kesempatan makan gratis. Aku memutuskan untuk memilih Waffle Tower sebagai tempat makan kami hari ini. aku tahu Seungho sangat suka makanan manis dan dia pasti menyukai waffle di sini. Aku diberitahu tempat ini oleh Daesung. Seperti yang sudah ku duga, Seungho menyukai waffle ice creamnya. Dia menikmati waffle yang kami pesan untuk berdua, sambil sesekali menyuapkan potongan waffle itu padaku. Aku, yang pada dasarnya memang senang dimanja, sangat menikmati perlakuan Seungho padaku. Seungho mengusap noda di bibirku dengan jarinya, dan jantungku rasanya mau meledak menerima gestur itu. Dia juga.. aku bisa merasakannya menatapku dalam-dalam, melihat mataku, dan mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya seraya berbisik, "Suatu hari nanti, aku akan membuatmu melihat dunia, Ji." Dan itu membuatku berurai air mata, mengatakan padanya kalau saja aku bisa melihat wajahnya, sekaliiiii saja. Seungho tertawa dan mengatakan kalau dirinya jelek, dan aku pasti menyesal nanti kalau sudah melihatnya. Suasana jadi lebih ceria setelah lelucon itu, dan kami meneruskan makan kami. Setelah menghabiskan seporsi besar waffle, kami memutuskan untuk berjalan ke taman di dekat Waffle Tower, dan menghabiskan sore hari ini di sana. Gaho tidak ikut hari ini karena aku bersama Seungho, dan dia berjanji akan mengantarku pulang hari ini. Hm, tidak biasanya. Tetapi aku senang dengan tawarannya, dan memutuskan untuk menuruti kemauannya.

Ketika kami sedang berjalan di sebuah jalanan yang agak sepi, aku mendengar suara jeritan wanita.

"TOLOOOOO~NG!"

Menjadi buta bukanlah sesuatu yang kusesali dalam hidup, aku berusaha menerima nasibku dengan tulus. Namun di saat-saat seperti ini, aku selalu marah dengan keadaanku yang tidak berdaya. Apa yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah tahu. Aku hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukanku ke lengan Seungho, yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Seungho Hyung, apa yang terjadi?" bisikku pada Seungho. Hyung menaruh tangannya yang sedang tidak memegangku dengan di atas tanganku yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Ssh, Ji. Wanita itu butuh bantuanku, seseorang mengancam akan mengambil tasnya."

Sekuat tenaga kugelengkan kepalaku. "Jangan, jangan Hyung. Aku tidak mau kau terluka. Ayo kita pergi dari sini," bisikku lagi seraya kutarik-tarik bagian lengan sweater Seungho. Tetapi pemuda ini bergeming. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya di tanganku.

"Ji, dia butuh bantuanku. Aku mohon, jangan biarkan aku menyesal lagi," entah kenapa, ucapan Seungho membuatku tersentak. Aku seperti mendengark orang itu lagi. Ya, orang yang membuat mataku buta. Ketika dia mengucapkan kata-kata memohon itu, aku kehilangannya untuk selamanya. Apakah Seungho akan melakukan hal yang sama?

Kugelengkan kepalaku menyadari betapa negatifnya pikiranku barusan. Spontan aku melepas cengkeramanku di lengan sweater Seungho. Seungho mengecup dahiku sebelum aku merasakan kehangatan di sebelahku menghilang. Tidak, tidak ya Tuhan lindungilah dia. Aku meraba-raba ruang kosong di depanku sampai aku menyentuh dinding kasar, lalu aku mendekat dan bersandar di dinding itu. Bisa kudengar bunyi perkelahian sedikit jauh dariku. Perkelahian itu berlangsung sedikit lama, dan tiba-tiba semuanya senyap. Hanya terdengar isak tangis wanita yang ditolong Seungho. Kuberanikan diri maju sedikit dan memanggil namanya.

"Seungho Hyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara wanita yang tadi hampir celaka itu menarik napas tajam dan dia kembali terisak kencang. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Seungho Hyung? Apa Seungho terluka? Apa yang terjadi? Astaga, saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuatku berharap seandainya aku tidak pernah buta. Di saat-saat seperti inilah aku seringkali membayangkan dia yang membuatku menjadi seperti—tidak, tidak. Jiyong, apa-apaan kau? Kupukul kepalaku sendiri untuk memaksaku fokus pada keadaan Seungho. Aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik dari arah depanku ketika aku perlahan, sambil meraba-raba tembok di sebelahku, berjalan ke arah yang aku percaya sebagai tempat wanita yang butuh bantuan itu berada.

"—aku mohon, kembalilah, kembalilah pada kami, sayang. Kami semua merindukanmu."

Omma? Aku kenal suara ini. ini adalah suara ibuku.

"Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang menyalahkanmu, sayang. Aku bersumpah. Jiyong membutuhkanmu, kenapa kau begini sih? Ayolah, Seunghyun-ah, kembalilah pulang.."

Seunghyun? What is going on here? Kenapa Omma membawa-bawa nama—

"Omma?" aku memberanikan diri memanggil Ommaku. Aku tidak tahu samasekali siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya, tetapi aku yakin sekali itu adalah Ommaku. Dan benar dugaanku. Ommaku menoleh dengan cepat ke arahku, aku bisa mendengar anting-anting yang dia pakai gemerincing menabrak satu sama lain.

"Jiyong?" "Ji?"

"Seungho Hyung?"

"Seungho?" aku mendengar Omma bertanya dengan bingung. antingnya terus gemerincing menandakan Omma menatapku dan Seungho secara bergantian. Aku meraih tanganku ke arah mereka, berharap Seungho yang meraihnya, tetapi ketika sepasang tangan halus dan kecil yang menggenggam tanganku, aku berusaha tidak menunjukkan betapa kecewanya aku.

"Omma kau tidak apa-apa? Apa itu tadi kau? Apa kau yang hampir dicelakai orang?"

"Oh, Jiyong sayang.." Omma menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya, mendekap ibuku erat. Airmataku mengalir deras di bahunya. Aku pernah kehilangan Ommaku sekali, aku tidak mau kehilangan satu lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang. Apa ini temanmu? Apa ini temanmu yang menyelamatkanku?"

"Seung—Seungho Hyung?" aku bertanya, dan merasakan ibuku mengangguk di bahuku. "Ya. Seungho Hyung adalah temanku Omma. Dia adalah Seungho Hyung yang sering aku ceritakan padamu. Yang memberiku pekerjaan di toko buku, yang mengantarku pulang hampir setiap malam, yang selalu mentraktirku tetapi tidak ragu-ragu memintaku membayarinya makan. Ini adalah Seungho Hyung yang aku ceritakan padamu, Omma. Ini adalah Seungho Hyung yang aku sukai."

"Oh, Jiyong-ah.." aku tidak tahu kenapa Omma menangis, ketika dia seharusnya senang karena mengetahui pahlawan yang menyelamatkan hidupnya adalah sahabat anaknya. Sahabat-hampir-kekasih anaknya. "Jiyong-ah.. sayang. Kau harus tahu sesuatu. Kau harus.. Seunghossi adalah.. dia.."

"Ji," Seungho memotong omongan ibuku. Kenapa dia memotong omongan ibuku? Aku ingin mendengar penjelasannya. Apa yang akan Omma katakan sebenarnya? "Kau pulanglah bersama Ommamu. Aku.. ada urusan mendadak."

Apa? Apa aku salah dengar? "Hyung, tapi kau kan janji akan mengantarku pulang hari ini."

"Aku minta maaf, Ji. Tapi ini adalah keadaan yang sangat-sangat penting, aku.. aku harus pergi."

Aku bisa merasakan tangan besarnya mengelus rambutku sekilas, lalu kudengar langkah kakinya berderap menjauh dari aku dan ibuku. "HYUNG! TUNGGU DULU, JANGAN SEENAKNYA—Yang Seungho!"

Tapi dia sudah berlalu. Apa-apaan sih dia? Apa maksudnya tiba-tiba meninggalkanku seperti ini padahal dia sudah janji? Seharusnya ini sebuah kebetulan yang bagus kami bertemu ibuku di sini! Kenapa Seungho malah pergi? Apa urusannya itu lebih penting dariku?

Tangan ibuku mengelus-elus punggungku. aku mengatur nafasku yang sedikit terengah karena terlalu marah. Mendengar ibuku menenangkanku memang membuatku sedikit dingin, tetapi tetap saja, tidak seharusnya Seungho Hyung pergi begitu saja.

/ oooooooooooooo/

Sudah dua minggu sejak aku terakhir bertemu dengan Seungho. Dia tidak pernah menghubungiku sejak hari itu. Dia juga tidak menerima panggilanku atau membalas pesan-pesan yang aku tinggalkan untuknya. Aku bertanya pada Ho Janghyun, pemilik toko buku tempat aku bekerja yang juga teman Seungho, mengenai keberadaan Hyungku itu. Tetapi dia juga tidak tahu. Well, kalau aku boleh jujur, aku tahu dia sebenarnya tahu. Kegugupannya memberitahuku bahwa dia sebenarnya tahu, tetapi dia tidak mau memberitahuku. Aku putus asa. Aku putus asa menunggu kabar dari Seungho. Aku juga putus asa menunggu kabar dari rumah sakit. Ya, setelah bertahun-tahun terapi, akhirnya saraf mataku sudah cukup kuat untuk menerima donor kornea. Tentu saja aku ingin mecoba. There's nothing to lose. Kalau berhasil, aku akan kembali bisa melihat. Kalau gagal.. kemungkinan paling parah ya aku kembali di dalam kegelapan ini. Aku sudah melakukan segala macam tes. Sekarang tinggal menunggu kepastian dari rumah sakit. Ketika itu Seungho sempat mengantarku ke rumah sakit untuk tes darah terakhir, tetapi ketika kabarnya datang, kami berdua sama-sama kecewa. Aku menangis di dalam dekapan Seungho ketika mendengar bahwa belum ada donor yang tepat untukku. Saat itu aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kalau aku mendapatkan donor dan bisa melihat lagi, aku akan cari orang yang telah membuatku buta sampai ketemu dan aku akan memukulinya sampai mati. Dia sudah membuatku buta, dan membunuh adik kecilku. Aku sangat membencinya. Entah kenapa tangan Seungho yang sedang menggenggam tanganku ketika itu tiba-tiba mendingin dan berkeringat. Mungkin dia ngeri mendengarkan kesadisan di dalam nada suaraku. Tetapi benar, itulah yang akan aku lakukan. Aku menghabiskan waktuku bertemu dengan Youngbae dan Daesung, yang kerap kali datang menjemputku di toko buku. Aku berterimakasih karena mereka selalu ada untukku. Tetapi tanpa Seungho, tetap saja semua terasa berbeda.

Kabar gembira datang saat Omma mengatakan padaku bahwa rumah sakit menelepon, dan menyatakan bahwa ada donor mata yang tepat untukku. Omma terdengar senang, tetapi sedih di saat yang sama. Mungkin dia hanya takut aku akan menjadi independen dan tidak lagi bergantung padanya kalau aku sudah bisa melihat dan mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Appa juga begitu. Mendengar kabar ini, ayahku menciumku, menangis di bahuku. Aku tahu dia senang, tetapi kenapa tangisannya terdengar seperti bukan tangisan bahagia?

Bagaimanapun, operasi tetap berjalan. Jadwal pelaksanaannya sudah direncanakan dan operasi ini akan dilakukan minggu depan, setelah semuanya selesai diurus. Aku harus menjalani berbagai macam tes lagi, untuk melihat apakah tubuhku sedang fit, berapa kadar anestesi yang harus diberikan padaku dan melihat tanda-tanda vital pada tubuhku yang sejak dulu memang lemah, memastikan semuanya siap untuk operasi ini. Aku sedih karena tidak bisa berbagi kabar ini dengan Seungho, tetapi Janghyun berjanji akan menyampaikan kabar ini pada Seungho kalau dia bertemu dengannya. Ketika hari operasi tiba, aku didampingi oleh orangtuaku, juga nenekku yang datang jauh-jauh dari Daegu, juga Youngbae dan Bom, serta tentu saja Daseung. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Seungho dimanapun. Menyedihkan, memang, tetapi aku sudah bertekad, aku tidak akan sedih hari ini. Aku hanya akan merasakan bahagia karena mataku akan kembali bisa melihat. Setelah itu, baru aku akan mencari Seungho sampai ketemu.

Operasiku berjalan lancar. Memang selama 3 hari aku masih belum bisa melihat normal, semuanya tampak rabun. Tapi aku bersyukur setelah hari ketiga aku sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah ayahku dan wajah ibuku yang tidak pernah berhenti dibasahi air mata. Wajah Daesung dan Youngbae-oh mereka tumbuh menjadi pemuda-pemuda yang sangat tampan. Aku bisa melihat wajah kekasih Youngbae yang sangat cantik dan.. apa rambutnya merah? Oh well. Aku juga bisa melihat wajah nenekku yang sekarang tampak sangat tua namun matanya masih tetap menunjukkan wibawanya. Aku bisa melihat cahaya matahari lagi. Aku bisa melihat bentuk bunga yang selama ini hanya aku ingat melalui baunya. Aku bisa melihat bentuk kimchi! Aku bisa melihat bentuk ponselku, yang ternyata sudah sangat buruk dan jauh ketinggalan jaman dibandingkan dengan ponsel orangtuaku atau teman-temanku—bahkan ponsel nenek saja tampak lebih canggih. Aku bisa melihat sepatuku, baju-bajuku. Aku bisa melihat jam tangan yang dihadiahkan ayahku pada ulangtahunku yang ke 15. Dan aku bisa melihat wajahku sendiri di cermin. Yah, aku memang tidak tampan sekali seperti Youngbae., tapi aku lumayan juga. Paling tidak aku lebih tampan daripada Dae (yang ketika kuberitahu hal ini tentu saja langsung memukuli tanganku). Hanya satu hal yang aku tidak bisa lihat setelah aku mendapatkan pengelihatanku kembali. Seungho. Yang Seungho-ku, dimanakah kau berada?

/oooooooooooooo/

Aku kembali bekerja di toko buku tempatku bekerja ketika aku masih buta. Ho Janghyun Hyung menerimaku kembali, walaupun sudah bisa melihat, aku masih bisa baca aksara Braille dan masih bisa membantu banyak di situ, katanya. Hari ini sedikit sepi, kelas membaca yang kami buka sedang libur karena beberapa orang tenaga pengajarnya sakit di saat yang bersamaan. Jadi hari ini hanya ada aku dan Janghyun. Kami sedang mengobrol ketika pintu bel berdencing menandakan ada pelanggan masuk. Aku menoleh dengan senyuman, jauh di dalam hatiku, aku masih berharap itu Seungho yang datang. Dan itu memang Seungho, tetapi bukan Seungho-ku. Kau tahu, hidup kadang membuatmu bingung.

"Seungho Hyuuuuung!" Janghyun turun dari kursi tingginya di hadapanku, menghampiri pemuda yang memakai anting-anting hitam di hidung dan bibirnya ini.

"Yah, Yang Seungho! Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah kembali ke Korea, kau!"

Yang Seungho? Tunggu, di dunia ini.. banyak kan yang memiliki nama Yang Seungho?

"Tentu saja aku kembali, kau gila. Aku dengar apa yang terjadi pada Seunghyun. aku dengar dia buta? Memberikan matanya pada orang lain? Apa dia gila?"

Janghyun tampak sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan pemuda di hadapannya. Dia mengerling padaku, lalu kembali pada Seungho—yang bukan Seunghoku—yang tampak menanti jawaban Janghyuk. "Ah, itu—" Janghyun terlihat bingung, dia menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan gestur gugup. "Hyung bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu, nanti aku.. ceritakan semuanya?"

Pemuda bernama Seungho itu mengangkat bahunya, tapi dia tetap mengikuti Janghyun dan duduk di bangku sebelahku. Aku sudah menyiapkan diriku untuk menghadapi seseorang yang sombong dan menyebalkan, tetapi begitu dia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum, hatiku luluh. Benar memang pepatah yang mengatakan don't judge a book by it's cover. Seharusnya aku lebih mengerti pepatah itu. Huh, bisa melihat beberapa minggu saja sudah membuatku sombong begini.

"Yah, Janghyun-ah cepat kemari dan ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa yang Seunghyun berikan donor? Aku dengar seseorang yang dia kenal baik? Masih keluarganya ya?"

Aku bisa melihat Janghyun enggan menceritakan ini di depanku. Dengan tahu diri, aku beranjak turun dari kursiku, tetapi Janghyun menahanku. Memintaku agar di situ saja, tidak apa-apa. Dia lalu menoleh pada pemuda yang sedang menggigit-gigit kukunya di sebelahku. "Hyung, kau ingat nama orang yang Seunghyun berikan donor?"

Kenapa aku merasa aku tidak akan menyukai arah pembicaraan ini? Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya? Aku selalu benci nama Seunghyun. aku selalu membenci nama itu dan kenapa mereka terus menerus membahas nama itu?

"Aku ingat. Kwon Ji—"

"Seungho Hyung, kenalkan ini Kwon Jiyong," aku melihat Seungho menoleh padaku dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Ketika Janghyun mengatakan, "Jiyong-ah, kenalkan ini Yang Seungho. Ini adalah Yang Seungho yang asli," mulutku yang terbuka lebar mendengarnya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Apa maksudmu aku Yang Seungho yang asli? Memangnya ada yang palsu?" Seungho yang asli berseru kesal pada Janghyun. Dia lalu menoleh padaku. "Dan kau Jiyong? Jiyong adiknya Seunghyun yang selalu dibicarakannya itu? Apa kalian akhirnya bertemu?"

"A.. aku—" aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini semua terlalu mengejutkan.

"Ani, Hyung.. kau harus tahu. Seunghyun tahu Jiyong sudah kembali ke Korea. Seunghyun dan Jiyong bahkan sudah bertemu beberapa bulan lalu. Seunghyun tidak sanggup melihat Jiyong membencinya, jadi dia mengaku kalau namanya adalah Yang Seungho," dengan tatapan meminta maaf Janghyun menoleh padaku sementara dengan ekor mataku aku melihat Seungho masih ternganga menatapku. "Aku minta maaf, Jiyong-ah, Yang Seungho yang selama ini kau kenal adalah kakakmu, Choi Seunghyun. Dia adalah kakakmu, dan dia adalah yang memberikan korneanya untukmu. Dia tidak bisa melupakan perbuatannya 12 tahun lalu, Jiyong-ah, jadi.. ini adalah caranya membayar kesalahannya padamu. Dia memberikan matanya untukmu."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Seunghyun, jaga adik-adikmu, Omma dan Appa hanya sebentar."_

_Seunghyun yang duduk di kursi tengah bersama dengan adik bungsunya, Kwon Yuri, mengangguk dengan malas mendengar ceramah Ommanya, yang dengan cepat menyusul ayahnya masuk ke minimarket itu. Dia sudah tahu dia harus apa, dia sudah 13 tahun sekarang. Sejak Ommanya menikah lagi dengan Kwon Sangwoo, Seunghyun mendapat adik baru, anak Appa Kwon dengan istri pertamanya, seorang pemuda yang sedikit sombong tapi manis, Kwon Jiyong. Seunghyun sangat menyayangi Jiyong, karena dia tidak pernah punya saudara sebelumnya, jadi Jiyong merupakan teman baru yang sangat disayanginya. Apapun yang Jiyong mau, selalu Seunghyun turuti. Seunghyun selalu berusaha menyenangkan Jiyong, dan melakukan apapun yang dimintanya. Sampai adiknya Kwon Yuri, lahir. Jiyong, yang juga selalu kesepian selama hidupnya, selalu merasa aman bersama Seunghyun. dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersama Seunghyun. Tetapi ketika adik perempuannya lahir, dia memang sedikit melupakan Seunghyun. Jiyong tidak pernah punya teman dalam hidupnya, terlebih lagi perempuan. Dan adik perempuannya ini begitu lucu dan cantik, Jiyong ingin selalu melindunginya. Karena Jiyong pikir tanggung jawab Seunghyun hanya dirinya, maka tanggung jawabnyalah untuk menjaga Yuri. Tidak dia sadari kecemburuan Seunghyun akibat sikapnya ini._

_Jiyong yang duduk di kursi depan menoleh ke belakang, melihat adiknya yang baru berusia 2 tahun itu terbangun dan mengulurkan tangannya dary car-seatnya, berusaha meraih mainan yang sedang dimainkan Seunghyun._

_"Yah, yah Yuri-ah, jangan! Aku sudah hampir menang! Aku—aish!" Seunghyun membanting PSP-nya ke lantai mobil, melihat Yuri dengan marah. Adik bungsunya yang tidak mengerti apa-apa itu hanya tersenyum, mengeluarkan erangan kecil pada kakak sulungnya yang melipat lengannya di depan dadanya karena kesal. Jiyong hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian itu. Dia tahu Seunghyun seringkali kesal pada Yuri, tetapi sebenarnya dia menyayangi adiknya itu. Dengan sebal Seunghyun mengambil mainan elektroniknya itu, lalu memberikannya pada adiknya dengan sebuah desahan. See? Seunghyun sebenarnya sangat menyayangi adiknya, tapi seringkali dia hanya terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya. Dengan bosan Seunghyun menoleh kanan kiri, memperhatikan adik bungsunya bermain dengan PSPnya, lalu melihat Jiyong yang sedang menatap keluar sambil tersenyum. entah apa yang dilihatnya. Seunghyun merasa pipinya sedikit panas. Kenapa juga dia harus merona hanya melihat Jiyong tersenyum? Well, jawabanny pasti karena Seunghyun sangat menyukai Jiyong. Jauh sebelum mereka bersaudara, ketika mereka pertama kali diperkenalkan oleh orangtua mereka. tapi itu tidak mungkin. Walaupun orangtua mereka orang yang bebas, tidak bermasalah dengan orientasi seksual anaknya, namun mereka berdua adalah saudara. Bagaimana mungkin Seunghyun menyukai saudaranya sendiri?_

_Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mencari objek lain untuk diperhatikan. Matanya kemudian tertarik pada benda berbentuk lingkaran yang terpajang di bangku depan. Setir mobil. Tanpa pikir dua kali Seunghyun melompat ke kursi supir, lalu memainkan setir mobil mewah itu di genggamannya. Jiyong degan ngeri melihat kakaknya bermain dengan setir mobil itu, meminta Seunghyun untuk berhenti karena itu bisa membahayakan nyawa mereka. Tidak menggubris Jiyong, Seunghyun terus bermain dengan setir itu. Dia memutar-mutar setir mobilnya, tanpa sengaja mengenai gagang rem tangan di sebelahnya. Melirik dengan tatapan usil ke Jiyong yang sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ngeri, Seunghyun menggenggam batang berbahaya itu. Dengan maksud bermain-main, Seunghyun berusaha menurunkannya. Seunghyun tahu gagang rem tangan tidak bisa diturunkan kalau dia tidak memencet bagian ujungnya, jadi dengan santai dia memainkannya. Siapa yang duga nasib berkata lain, dan batang rem yang sedang Seunghyun mainkan itu tiba-tiba turun. Tidak ada yang sempat menangis. Yang pertama Jiyong pikirkan adalah Yuri. Dalam gerakan lambat Jiyong bisa melihat bagaimana mata adiknya membesar karena terkejut, lalu bagaimana Yuri seperti tenggelam di dalam api ketika mobil mereka menubruk bagian kompor gerobak penjual makanan di belakang. Jiyong merasakan perih yang tajam ketika beberapa bagian kaca belakang mobil yang pecah berkeping-keping memasuki matanya, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memanggil nama adiknya, dan Hyungnya__._

_/ooooooooooooooooooooo/_

_Kwon Yuri, anak bungsu pasangan pengusaha kaya Kwon Sangwoo dan Choi Jiwoo, meninggal di lokasi kejadian dalam usianya yang baru menginjak dua tahun. Kwon Jiyong, anak keduanya, mengalami kebutaan akibat serpihan kaca dan metal yang masuk ke matanya. Dokter menyatakan kebutaan ini akan permanen. Meskipun ada kemungkinan baginya untuk menerima donor kornea, itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama karena tim medis harus mempersiapkan syaraf mata Kwon Jiyong sampai kuat untuk menerima donor. Choi Seunghyun, anak sulung Kwon Sangwoo yang merupakan bawaan dari istrinya yang janda dan masih memakai nama keluarga mendiang ayah kandungnya, tanpa diduga tidak terluka parah. Terdapat beberapa lecet di bagian dahi dan bawah matanya, tetapi tidak ada luka serius yang dialaminya. Ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban, mengingat bagaimana parahnya kerusakan mobil akibat ledakan yang diakibatkan benturan mobil tersebut dengan bagian kompor gerobak penjual makanan yang berada di jalanan di seberang tempat mereka parkir._

_Jiyong ingat bagaimana ibunya menyalahkan kakaknya atas kematian anak bungsunya, dan keadaan Jiyong sekarang. Ayahnya, meskipun bukan ayah kandung Seunghyun, sebisanya membela Seunghyun, mengatakan kalau ini bukanlah salahnya dan sudah merupakan jalan hidup kedua anak mereka. Choi Jiwoo sempat melontarkan sumpah serapah pada anaknya, bahwa Seunghyun seharusnya membayar apa yang telah dia lakukan, bagaimanapun caranya, meskipun dengan nyawanya. Bagi Jiyong, ini merupakan luapan hati ibunya yang sedang sangat terpukul saja. Akan datang waktu ibunya memaafkan Seunghyun, tetapi luka ini masih segar. Bagi Seunghyun, bagi Seunghyun yang merasa bersalah atas semua kejadian ini, ucapan ibunya adalah sebuah vonis. Dalam hatinya dia bersumpah dia akan membayar apa yang telah dia lakukan. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat keluarga ini kembali normal, meskipun tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan terhadap kematian Yuri. Seunghyun tidak akan bisa membangkitkan Yuri dari kematian._

_"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" suatu malam Jiyong mendapati Seunghyun mengangkat ranselnya yang bergambar spiderman, penuh dengan entah apa, beranjak ke arah pintu keluar. Jiyong yang sedang turun untuk mengambil minum menangkap basah kakaknya. Dia masih membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan yang terus menemaninya sejak kejadian itu, untungnya dia hafal rumahnya. Dan dia juga hafal bau sitrus dan kayu manis khas Seunghyun yang baru saja melewatinya._

_"Ji.."_

_"Hyung?" tanya Jiyong lagi, kepalanya dimiringkan, berusaha mencari tahu kakaknya sedang berdiri di mana. "Hyung? Kenapa kau berdiri di dekat pintu? Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya ketika mencium aroma kakaknya yang datang dari arah pintu depan._

_Seunghyun benci melihat airmata yang menggenang di mata adiknya. Seunghyun mendekati adiknya dengan langkah perlahan. Hatinya sakit melihat mata Jiyong, mata Jiyong yang seharusnya berwarna cokelat madu, sekarang dihiasi bercak-bercak abu-abu di sekeliling bola matanya. Tatapannya selalu fokus ke satu titik, meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat apapun bahkan titik di hadapannya. Dan itu semua salah Seunghyun. Seunghyun memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangannya. Jiyong berjengit sedikit merasakan jemari kakaknya menyentuh wajahnya, mengusap airmata di pipinya._

_Jiyongie.. Ji.. aku benar-benar minta maaf."__"Hyung.."__"Aku menyesal, Ji. Sangat menyesal," Seunghyun tidak bisa menahan isaknya. "Aku akan cari cara agar kau bisa melihat lagi. Aku bersumpah."_

_"Hyung.. Hyung!" merasakan Hyungnya menjauh, Jiyong tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sampai kedua orangtuanya terbangun, mendapati Jiyong tersungkur di teras rumahnya, terjatuh ketika berusaha mengejar sosok kakaknya yang dia sayangi._

_Itu adalah malam terakhir dunia melihat Choi Seunghyun. anak sulung si pengusaha kaya Kwon Sangwoo, yang seperti menghilang tanpa jejak seperti ditelan bumi. Dan itu adalah saat Jiyong berjanji pada dirinya bahwa dia akan menemui Seunghyun untuk menagih janjinya._

**FLASHBACK ENDS****  
**

/ooooooooooooooikcdhdq/

Dan sekarang janji itu sudah terpenuhi. Seunghyun sudah memenuhi janjinya untuk menemukan cara agar aku bisa melihat lagi. Aku tidak suka ini. aku sangat tidak suka. Bisa kurasakan mataku basah karena airmata yang mengalir deras akan memori tentang Seunghyun. sambil terisak aku bertanya pada Janghyun di mana Seunghyun. aku memohon bahkan sampai berlutut di hadapan Janghyun agar dia memberitahuku di mana Seunghyun berada. Seungho, Seungho yang asli, melihat semua kejadian ini dengan iba. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya butuh Seunghyun. aku harus bertemu Seunghyun. aku memohon terus pada Janghyun sampai dia akhirnya menyerah, menyuruhku ikut dengannya karena dia akan mengantarku pada Seunghyun. janghyun memutuskan untuk menutup tokonya hari itu, mengajak Seungho untuk ikut dengan kami. Aku mengikuti Janghyun dengan gemetaran, perasaanku bercampur aduk. Marah, senang, sedih. Apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti kalau aku sudah melihat Seunghyun? Apa aku harus memukulnya? Apa aku harus menciumnya? Apa aku harus memeluknya? Apa aku harus menendangnya? Ah, sungguh perasaanku kacau balau.

Hatiku mencelos saat melihat tempat tinggal Seunghyun. Sebuah petak kecil yang tidak pantas disebut apartemen, dengan sampah menumpuk di depannya, dan pintunya yang reyot hampir tidak tertutup. Bagaimana Seunghyun bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini saat musim dingin? Apa rumah ini bisa menahan dinginnya udara luar? Ah, seandainya orangtuaku tahu keadaan ini mereka pasti akan sedih. Meskipun semua orang menyalahkan Seunghyun atas kejadian yang menimpa keluarga kami, orangtua kami memaafkannya. Meskipun Omma sempat menyalahkan Seunghyun Hyung, pada akhirnya Omma memaafkannya karena bagaimanapun Seunghyun adalah anak kandung Ommaku.

"Jiyong?" panggilan Janghyun menarikku dari lamunanku. "Ayo, masuk."

Aku tidak sadar Janghyun sudah ada di dalam, duduk bersama dengan Seungho di samping kasur yang di atasnya terbaring Seunghyun, peluh membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan melihat kakakku lagi. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu orang yang kubenci, tetapi juga kucintai seumur hidupku, lagi. Aku menutup mulutku, menahan isakan yang keluar. Mata Seunghyun terpejam, tapi aku tahu apa yang ada di balik mata itu. Kekosongan. Dan tebakanku benar, mata Seunghyun terbuka dan membenarkan dugaanku. Kosong. Matanya masih ada di sana, tetapi tatapannya tidak fokus.

"Janghyun Hyung?"

"Ne, Seunghyun-ah, aku di sini," aku melihat Janghyun menyentuh lengan Seunghyun lembut. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Seunghyun. wajah Seunghyun tidak pernah berubah. Ini adalah wajah yang kuingat dari masa kecilku. Dan suara itu, oh suara yang sudah tidak kudengar selama berbulan-bulan. Suara yang mengingatkanku akan masa-masa indah kami makan di Waffle Tower, makan di—tunggu, hari itu, di Waffle Tower. Apakah itu berarti Seunghyun Hyung sudah bertemu Omma? Seperti tidak mengijinkanku berpikir lebih jauh, aku mendengar Janghyun berkata.

"Aku bawa seseorang, Hyun."

Bisa kulihat wajah Seunghyun berubah tegang. Dengan suara dingin dia bertanya singkat," Siapa?"

"Yah, tidak sopan kau Seunghyun-ah. Begitukah caramu menyambutku yang jauh-jauh datang dari Australia hanya untukmu?"

"Hyung, aniya~," aku mendengar tawa lemah Seunghyun. "Aku pikir kau orang lain."

Hatiku langsung remuk mendengarnya. Apa itu aku? Apa dia pikir aku yang dibawa Janghyun? Apa begitu reaksinya kalau dia tau akulah yang dibawa Janghyun? Aku melihat ketiganya berinteraksi selama beberapa lama. Mungkin 20 menit, mungkin satu jam, mungkin lebih. Entahlah, aku merasa aku bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk melihat Seunghyun dari jauh seperti ini. apakah ini juga yang dilakukannya? Janghyun semoat bilang tadi di jalan, bahwa Seunghyun tidak pernah benar-benar menghilang. Ayah Janghyun menemukan Seunghyun kecil yang kabur dari rumah di depan tokonya 12 tahun lalu. Dia yang tahu siapa Suenghyun karena banyaknya pemberitaan di TV tadinya akan mengembalikan Seunghyun pada keluarganya, tetapi setelah dibujuk dan dimohon Seunghyun, Janghyun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia merawat Seunghyun selayaknya anaknya sendiri. Janghyun tahu bagaimana Seunghyun selalu mengawasiku dari jauh. Bisa dibayangkan tidak? Jadi selama 1 tahun setelah kejadian itu, sebelum kami pindah ke Amerika, Seunghyun selalu ada di dekatku. Menangis ketika aku menangis, tersenyum ketika aku tersenyum. Janghyun bilang beberapa kali Seunghyun nyaris keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk menolongku yang tersandung atau menabrak benda-benda yang ada di depanku ketika aku belum terbiasa dengan kebutaanku. Kenapa Seunghyun? Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja? Kenapa kau tidak menolongku? Kenapa sekarang?

"Hyung.." tanpa sadar aku memanggilnya, membuat semua yang tadinya berbicara di ruangan itu terdiam. Tiga kepala menoleh ke arahku, termasuk Seunghyun yang sudah duduk bersandar di tembok dibantu oleh Janghyun dan Seungho. Hyung terbelalak, aku mendengar dia menarik napas tajam. Dia mengenali suaraku.

"Janghyun Hyung.. apa.. apa ada orang lain di ruangan ini?"

"Seunghyun-ah, biar aku jelaskan.." Janghyun berusaha menjelaskan, tapi Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau berjanji kau tidak akan pernah memberitahunya, Hyung. Kau sudah berjanji! Kau berjanji dia tidak akan tahu! Kenapa dia di sini?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan isakanku sekarang. Airmata jauh dengan deras dari mataku, nafsaku tercekat. Aku bisa lihat Janghyun yang berusaha menenangkan Seunghyu, dan Seungho yang menatapku dengan iba. Aku benci tatapan itu. Saat itu aku berharap aku buta lagi, agar aku tak perlu melihat rasa kasihan yang terbersit di mata orang lain. Tanpa pikir panjang aku maju dari tempatku berdiri dekat pintu, aku menjatuhkan diriku di samping Seunghyun, dan melingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya, membuatnya terdiam selama beberapa detik, sebelum kembali memberontak. Aku berusaha menahannya, aku tidak melepaskannya dan membiarkannya memberontak. Tapi aku tidak melepaskannya. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi. Setelah beberapa lama memberontak, mungkin Seunghyun merasa lelah. Dia berhenti mengamuk, dan hanya terduduk lemas, membiarkanku memeluknya. Janghyun dan Seungho dengan baik hati memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan, memberikan kami waktu berdua yang emmang sangat kami butuhkan.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, Jiyong?" Seunghyun akhirnya bertanya setelah kesunyian yang cukup lama. Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Aku masih memeluk Hyung, dan menumpukan daguku di bahunya. "Kau sudah bisa melihat lagi. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mensyukuri itu dan jalani hidupmu selayaknya orang normal, Jiyong. kau tidak perlu mengenalku. Seharusnya kau tidak mengenalku."

"Hyung.. ketika.. apa pertemuan kita ketika itu.. di Apgujeong, kenapa kau memutuskan untuk berbicara denganku? Kenapa kau kembali dalam hidupku, Hyung?"

Seunghyun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. "Aku.. tidak pernah pergi dari hidupmu, Ji. Hari itu, aku mengikutimu dari rumah. Itu adalah pertama kalinya kau keluar sendirian dan.. aku khawatir padamu. Benar saja, seorang pencopet mengikutimu. Dia sudah merogoh-rogoh kantungmu yang aku yakin kau tidak sadar," aku menggeleng di bahunya. "Aku harus menolongmu, Ji. Aku sudah pernah mencelakaimu, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Hyung.. kenapa.. tidak seharusnya kau.. matamu.."

"Aku pernah berjanji aku akan membuatmu bisa melihat lagi kan, Ji?"

"Hyung.." aku menangis lagi. Aku memindahkan posisiku sehingga sekarang aku berlutut di hadapannya. Aku menatap langsung ke mata Seunghyun, bola matanya sekarang berwarna abu-abu. Aku ingat bola mata Seunghyun dari masa kecilku. Cokelat tua, nyaris hitam.n Pekat, tajam, bisa meluluhkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Tapi sekarang? Abu-abu, kosong, lifeless. Aku mengusap airmata yang menggenang di mata Hyung dengan ibu jariku. Tidak, Hyng tidak boleh menangis. Dia adalah pelindungku, masa pelindungku menangis di hadapanku?

"Kenapa, Hyung?" aku bertanya lagi.

Seunghyun tersenyum. aku bisa merasakan tangannya sekarang berpindah untuk memeluk pinggangku yang ramping, menarikku ke pangkuannya. Aku merasa jantungku berdebar kencang, tapi ini tidak aneh, ini tidak terasa salah. "Wajahmu.. sudah terukir di hatiku, Ji. Itu cukup untukku. aku sudah banyak melihat dunia ini, aku sudah melihat yang baik dan yang buruk di dunia ini. sekarang adalah giliranmu."

Aku membenamkan wajahku di bahunya. Bahu kami sama-sama berguncang karena isakan tangis kami masing-masing. Hyung tidak pernah melanggar janjinya. Dia selalu melindungiku. Dia selalu ada untukku dan rela mengorbankan segalanya untukku.

"Kembalilah pada kami, Hyung. Tinggallah di rumah, Appa dan Omma akan sangat senang kalau kau di rumah."

"Tapi.. apa yang kulakukan pada Yuri—"

"Hanyalah masa lalu, Hyung," cepat-cepat aku menyambungnya. "Yuri sudah berada di tempat yang lebih baik. Dia beruntung, Tuhan menyayanginya dan tidak mengijinkannya mengalami kebusukan dunia ini, karena itu Tuhan memanggilnya terlebih dahulu. Dia ada di tempat yang lebih baik. Dan Appa dan Omma sudah memaafkanmu. Hyung, kembalilah ke rumah. Kalau tidak sebagai kakakku, datanglah sebagai pasangan hidupku."

Menjauh dari pelukanku, Seunghyun tampak terpukul. "A—apa?"

Dengan keberanian penuh aku ungkapkan isi hatiku. Mau Hyung terima atau tidak, aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku terlalu putus asa, terlalu merindukannya untuk memikirkan itu. Ketika Hyung mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintaiku, aku merasa duniaku kembali cerah. Semenjak aku bisa melihat, baru saat inilah aku merasa benar-benar sudah melangkah ke dalam cahaya. This is what I've always wanted.

a/n  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand it's a wrap! Fiuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh... This is a long hell of a story! 7240 words! Nggak nyangka bakal sebanyak itu! Hahahaa.. Maapin segala typos atau kebingungan ya karena di hapeku ngeditnya susah. *aku bisa ngepost note lewat hape doang, lewat kompi nggak bisa aneh dah*. I hope you guys enjoys this as much as I enjoyed writing it. One shot is not my style, jadi maapin kalo kesannya banyak yang diburu-buru di jalan ceritanya. Ada banyak yang nggak bisa aku ceritain di sini karna ini oneshot dan pake sistem POV, tapi aku harap cukup bagus yah. ENJOY!


End file.
